The 1986 Gordon Conference on Mammalian Gametogenesis and Embryogenesis will bring together about 150 investigators and students for discussion of recent advances in the areas of oogenesis, spermatogenesis, and early embryogenesis in mammals. This proposal requests funds to partially support travel and subsistence expenses for invited participants from the U.S. and abroad. The nine sessions of the conference represent the following exciting research areas: the regulation of oocyte meiotic maturation; cell-cell interaction during oogenesis; imprinting of the genome during gametogenesis, molecular biology of spermatogenesis; genetics of the Y chromosome; cytoskeletal-cell surface interactions; embryonic gene regulation; postimplanation cell lineages; and sex differentiation during embryogenesis. The invited participants include the nine discussion leaders and 21 speakers. In two cases, work on nonmammalian species is included because of its general mechanistic importance. This conference will be a timely and important interdisciplinary meeting for the areas of gametogenesis and embryogenesis because of recent progress in our understanding of maternal and paternal genomic imprinting, studies of gene structure and regulation using recombinant DNA technologies, studies of the cell surface and cytoskeleton using monoclonal antibodies, and studies of the mammalian cell lineages using newly available cell markers. The Gordon Conference format provides a unique opportunity for informal, open discussions between participants, thus accelerating further work and stimulating collaborative efforts.